


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》023 美梦成真

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: 1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》023 美梦成真

023  
收拾一翻之后，两个人终于出门觅食。  
季肖冰正在歇业阶段，接下来还不知道有没有戏拍，走进夜市自然百无禁忌，看到什么吃什么。  
今夜的台北依然下着冰雨，他们却不觉得严寒，反而牵着的手一直是热乎的，比新出锅的肉圆油粿还要烫。  
高瀚宇盯着凑到眼前的食物，眼中浮现出卡路里的数字，满心无奈。  
他就不该同意季肖冰到夜市吃晚饭的要求，全是高热量的食物，他吃几口就吃够了热量，可是肚子还空的，真的好惨。  
“大爷，我就吃一口。”  
他小心翼翼尝了一口肉圆油粿，心想这是至少五十个俯卧撑的量。  
季肖冰眯着眼笑。  
“你也不用控制得这么仔细吧？一两顿吃多点没关系的，不是有欺骗餐吗？”  
他把碗端回自己面前，一口接一口趁热把剩下的吃完。  
高瀚宇看他吃得满嘴流油的模样就羡慕不已。  
什么欺骗餐，那是对非易胖体质的人才有用。  
他从小就胖，天生基因里面就有肥胖因子，一顿欺骗餐下去只能欺骗自己，欺骗不了身体，该长的肉还是会长，只能含泪走运动断食流。  
太惨了，唉，真的太惨了。  
“那边有鱿鱼哎！你吃不吃？”  
季肖冰放下碗已经盯上了另一个摊的美食。  
高瀚宇含泪跟上。  
比脸还要大的鱿鱼在铁板上烧得吱吱响，刷上油，撒上椒盐和配料，新鲜出炉。  
高瀚宇不去看，只听声音都咽了几大口口水，十分委屈。  
更委屈的是季肖冰咬了一口开光之后递了过来。  
“我不吃了。”  
他拒绝道。  
“这个热量不高，顶多我晚上盯着你做俯卧撑。”  
季肖冰笑得像个恶魔，说话间眉毛扬起又放下，特别狡黠，像猫。  
高瀚宇立刻从他身上找到了展耀的感觉，居然有些怀念。  
“就一口。”  
他妥协地凑过去，心想，这个热量低一点，二十个俯卧撑。  
季肖冰笑着看他咬下一小口鱿鱼，看着那细小的跟被老鼠咬过一样的痕迹，眼眸渐渐幽深。  
“小白。”  
“嗯？”  
高瀚宇下意识回答。  
季肖冰啃了一口鱿鱼：“回家。”  
有你在处，就是家。  
虽然两个人现在这关系，这么说有点快，但高瀚宇听到这两个字的时候，心底居然升起了一股温馨感，像是眼前这个人在和他许诺长长久久，地久天长。  
然后回去他就后悔了。  
干！  
早知道季肖冰这个天蝎座是个性欲旺盛的家伙，但没想到这么能折腾。  
他居然要求他在他面前做俯卧撑。  
裸体！  
高瀚宇算是服了。  
他脱光了在地上做俯卧撑，挥汗如雨。  
季肖冰坐在他的衣服上，吃着台北的小吃，就着啤酒，仿佛在看什么余兴节目。  
就差让他唱个歌。  
“哎，老高，你跳个舞给我看吧，我特别想看。”  
正想着，季肖冰突然这么要求。  
高瀚宇整个人瘫到了地上。  
去你的俯卧撑！  
去你的保持身材！  
去你的卡路里！  
去你的健身！  
有大爷在，不如做点更消耗体力的事吧！  
抱着这样的想法，他爬起来抓过季肖冰拿在手里的羊腰子串一口啃掉，推倒了他。  
“这一口要加做二十个俯卧撑哦！”  
季肖冰笑着说。  
“做什么俯卧撑，做你！”  
高瀚宇把他压在沙发上，气愤地啃他的嘴唇。  
“怎么？不是还不舒服，不想做吗？”  
季肖冰笑着拍了拍他的屁股。  
“做做做！你不要动，我来做！”  
高瀚宇豁出去地喊，低头拉下了季肖冰的裤子，连同内裤一起扒下，猴急地含了上去。  
“唔……你急什么。”  
来不及收起的牙齿磨过脆弱，季肖冰被刺激得迅速涨大，耳朵都红了。  
“今天不能再做了，你的身体需要休息，乖，听话。”  
他摸着高瀚宇头发，想把他拉开。  
但高瀚宇不想合作，依然坚持含着他的昂扬，像品尝珍馐一样慢慢吞吐，舔弄。  
季肖冰被弄得气喘吁吁，又奈何不了他，只能任由他去。  
高瀚宇一边吞吐，一边把手伸到了自己后面，在自己的菊穴上试探着按了按，身体微僵。  
“不要勉强，你要真想要，换个姿势，我帮你口出来。”  
季肖冰看到了他的动作，赶紧给他台阶下。  
高瀚宇挫败地放开他的性器，抬头，露出委屈的小表情。  
“大爷，我晚上吃了那么多东西，我需要消耗热量，不然我明天该胖了。”  
别人的肉是一天一天长的，他的肉是一斤一斤长的，为了保持这副身材，他对自己相当严格。  
“乖，是我不好，我错了还不行吗？你继续去做俯卧撑吧，我盯着你。”  
季肖冰撸狗一样捏了捏他的后颈，顺到背脊，在那汗湿的背上拍了两下。  
高瀚宇认命地从他身上爬起来，走到刚才的位置继续做俯卧撑。  
他背部的肌肉线条练得流畅，做俯卧撑的动作又十分标准，每一分力道都用在了点子上，使他的肌肉更具观赏性。  
挤压，隆起，落下。  
健壮的手臂肌肉缩紧拱起，细密的汗水在灯光下闪着光。  
美不胜收。  
秀色可餐。  
“嗯……”  
季肖冰的喘息声越来越大，伴随着呻吟。  
高瀚宇微微转头，看到季肖冰坐在沙发上，手握着性器上上下下自己DIY，眼神紧盯着他。  
“继续呀。”  
不管是眼神，还是声音，都充满了欲望。  
高瀚宇继续做了起来，想象季肖冰在他的身下，那喘息声，那腰，那痴缠的腿。  
一百五十，一百五十一，一百五十二……  
汗水落到地上，明明是在剧烈运动，他的下身却渐渐硬了起来，抵到了地毯。  
高瀚宇把那想象成是季肖冰，继续做着，觉得十分刺激。  
果然只有当上季肖冰最亲密的人，才能看到他最漂亮的模样，什么高冷人设，都是浮云。  
这副放开了自我，色情得不得了模样，是只属于他的季肖冰。  
“哼……”  
季肖冰低喘着把精液射在了面巾纸里面，缓了一口气，把面巾纸扔到垃圾桶，朝不知不觉停下来撑在那边不知道在想什么的高瀚宇走过去。  
“别停，继续做，你今晚要做满两百个，还差二十个，不对，你刚刚吃了个羊腰子，要加二十个，四十，快做。”  
他毫不客气地踩了踩他的屁股，声线慵懒。  
高瀚宇如梦初醒。  
不对，这男人没在他的身下，这个恶魔还在监督他做俯卧撑！  
他心底的小人留着两行瀑布泪，认命地在季肖冰的监督下把晚上多吃进去的热量消耗掉，终于脱力倒在地毯上。  
“大爷，我没力气了，你帮我洗澡。”  
高瀚宇委委屈屈地朝季肖冰伸出一只手，季肖冰没接。  
“都是汗，自己去浴室洗，我可搬不动你。”  
他嫌弃地说。  
高瀚宇更委屈了。  
果然是炮友，拔屌无情，没看到他下面也硬了吗？  
他只好自己爬起来走进浴室，一边洗澡，一边暗想把季肖冰变成0的可能性。  
长这么大又不是他愿意的。  
虽然他器大，但是只要活好，技术过关，一定也不会伤到季肖冰吧？  
这么想着，他的心底又喜滋滋起来，仿佛他真的艹到了季肖冰。  
相拥而眠，月落日升。  
高瀚宇睡得很好，睁开眼的时候还有些迷迷糊糊，感觉自己看到了天仙。  
但反应过来，才发现是季肖冰那张天仙模样的脸。  
天仙的鼻子上还有点油，但是无伤大雅，因为睫毛实在太长了，鼻子也长得好，还有那嘴唇，天生上扬的嘴角让他睡着了也像在做什么美梦。  
闹钟响了，高瀚宇转身拿过手机按掉，再转回来，季肖冰已经睁开了眼睛。  
“早。”  
他只说了一个字，睡眼惺忪。  
高瀚宇神清气爽。  
他准时到剧组上班，见了谁都笑嘻嘻。  
“齐勋，今天晚上有夜戏，你别乱跑哦。”  
场务过来提醒他。  
“知道了。”  
高瀚宇笑嘻嘻地回复。  
多晚下班都没有关系，因为有个人在床上等他，这么一想，整个世界都明亮了。  
拍摄依然挺顺利，剧组对他的态度也似乎好了许多，只有少数几个人还在对他采取消极态度。  
这其中就包括了女主角。  
高瀚宇作为一个男人，毕竟伤了人家妹子的心，想了想还是趁午饭时间好好和女主角道了歉。  
女主角没说什么，留给他一个白眼，端着盒饭跑了。  
本来高瀚宇以为这事就算过去了，顶多他找个时间送点东西再郑重道一遍歉，没想到在当天晚上迎来了一个惊喜。  
他被安排在一个布景的沙发上等着开拍，正小声背着剧本，灯光突然全暗。  
再重新亮起的时候，女二端着个小蛋糕走了过来，蛋糕上插着一根红烛，背景响起了生日歌。  
高瀚宇一脸懵逼。  
“高瀚宇，提前祝你生日快乐！”  
女二坐到他的旁边，点燃了蜡烛，在高瀚宇还没反应过来的时候秒速吹灭，一把砸到了高瀚宇的脸上。  
高瀚宇：……  
他挂着半边脸的蛋糕想，一会是不是该重新化妆了？  
不过女二居然给他过生日，倒是让他挺感动。  
就在他想赶紧把脸上的蛋糕擦掉的时候……  
“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐er，祝你生日快乐~”  
剧组的人推着一个蛋糕唱着生日歌缓缓走出，走在最前面的是女主角，满面笑容，一点都看不出生气的模样。  
高瀚宇愣住了，随后笑了起来。  
这个剧组……  
怎么说呢？  
果然都是年轻人，够劲！  
他站起来，走向了这群可爱的同事。

大爷，你知道吗？  
我今年呀，美梦成真了。

身体健康，事事顺遂，地久，天长。

\-----------------  
待续  
全文在lof：王食刀臼儿


End file.
